The Accepteds' Arches: Fiction, or Foreshadowing?
by Sammy-Jo
Summary: Sediara al'Rendante enters the Arches. She is ready to face her fears. Or is she? Inside the Arches, she faces different terrible scenarios about a loved one. Will she ever be able to trust anyone again? RR, please!


****

Important A/N! Please Read Before Continuing!

Hey people! Just wanted to let you know, this isn't an ordinary story. I RP (Roleplay) for a site called The Wheel of Time RP. This is where you create a character, and put him or her into training to become an Aes Sedai, Gaidin/Gaidar or Asha'man. You can also be a member of general society, from any country, area or region. You can even be an Aiel. This is a great site to improve your writing, meet other people and have fun! I'd highly recommend it, and if you're new to RPing, just email me @ AnGeLDrEaMz789@aol.com and I will help you along. I currently have two characters, both novices, but one will be raised to Accepted soon. I have already written the stories for each of her three Arches, and want some feedback from you people. By the way, the site is this: 

First, like I said, this is not a story! For this first chapter, I will post Sediara's Bio that I wrote for the site. You are required to write a small biography for your character so people can get to know him or her a little bit better. The second chapter will be what I wrote for Sedi's MRP (Major Roleplay). This is also required, it is a changing point in your character's life. It's a lot of fun, like I said, and you don't have to be a good writer or anything to join. Trust me, your writing _will _improve. You'll see how mine did after going from her bio to her Arches. Particularly her second Arch, which is my personal favorite. I have not rewritten the bio in any way, shape or form, so you will see it as I wrote it four months ago. Ok, I'm sure you're tired of listening to me rambling if you're reading this…hehe so…here it is!

****

The Accepteds' Arches: Fiction, or Foreshadowing?

Chapter One: Traveling Partners

"The weaves in your embroidery are like the Pattern, Sediara. When the weaves are fine, everything neatly falls into place. Clumsily woven, and destruction is surely the path," Caemydia chimed. The phrase was familiar to Sediara al'Rendante, but she wished her mother would not drone on so. Sediara knew and accepted the fact that she would never be a seamstress like her mother, but Caemydia seemed intent on transforming her daughter into an expert. In short, trying to do the impossible.

Caemydia frowned wryly at her daughter's embroidery hoop. It was supposed to be a rosebud waiting for the sun to open up its blossoms. It looked more like a rather small pink Trolloc trying to crush the Light. Sediara resisted the temptation to tell her mother that maybe she _wanted_ destruction. She had tried it many times in her fifteen years, and each had ended in extra chores. Sediara longed to be back outside practicing forms with the sword with her two older brothers. One look at her mother told her there would be no such luck. Sediara stifled a sigh and attempted to make the Trolloc appear to have rose petals blossoming from its head. It looked more like it had rams' horns from its ears. This time, Sediara's mother sighed.

"Very well, Sediara. You may do as you wish." As Sediara hastily jumped up, ready to dash out of the room, her mother called, "And make sure you wash up before you go outside."

__

Wash up? But she was going to get dirty anyway. Nevertheless, Sediara did as she was told, then went outside to where she found her best friend, Tymalt al'Ventara. The two friends shared the same hair and eyes, but that was where their similarities ended. Sediara smiled, calmly tied her hair back, and took up a practice sword.

Tymalt had been shirtless, leaning on his wooden sword panting, but at the sight of Sediara, he pushed back sweaty black hair and took up the starting position.

"Ready to lose again?" Tymalt called, a glint in his tilted green eyes.

Sediara brought her wooden sword in front of her, smiling evilly at her friend.

Tymalt laughed. "Apparently so."

Her mother did not approve that Sediara had taken up the sword, protesting that if she had need of defense, she could teach her how to throw knives. Sediara forgot all about that as she lost herself in the Void. Everything ceased to exist but Tymalt, herself and the swords. Through forms, they flowed as if in a dance, here gaining an advantage, there desperately focusing on defense. Time seemed endless in the Void, and the thrill exhilarated her. Sediara gave a groan as Tymalt knocked her sword from her hands, then nodded her head in acknowledgement of defeat. She waited for the blow she knew would not come, then looked up at her closest companion. It was custom in her small village called Sedienta in practice with the swords for the loser to suffer a blow between the shoulders from the victor, but Tymalt would never do that. In fact, most of the time he seemed to believe he was years older than Sediara, thinking he had to protect her. In truth, he was only one year older than she. Whenever Sediara was in sword competitions in her small village, if she won, Tymalt would congratulate her. If she lost, whenever her opponent struck her on the back, Tymalt had a look on his face that spoke of revenge. She did not understand it. In her village on the border of Saldea, women were treated equally as men. So why did Tymalt think it wrong when a man hit a woman? And why was he so fiercely protective? Sediara resented it, but that was just one of the many things she had gotten used to over the years.

Tymalt smiled and gave a mock bow. "Well done, my worthy opponent. Perhaps the Tower will instruct you well enough so that you may one day win over me." 

Tymalt knew he had said the wrong thing when rage and hurt erupted in his friend's eyes.

"You know I resent having our mothers send us to the Tower. I cannot channel, and I know it, so why is she even sending me? Most do not want to have anything to do with the Power, myself included. I would not mind you going to learn well how to do the sword forms, but—stop smiling! This is not funny! They do not allow female Warders, but it might be nice to—I said _stop it_! It's not funny, and you're just _impossible_! Sediara knew she was being childish, but could not help it. She started to storm off, when Tymalt grabbed her arm. She whirled around, ready to explode again in the temper Saldeans were famous for, when her friend spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sediara, but…well, you don't _know_ if you can channel or not, you just _think_ you can't. And times are changing. Maybe they will let you train with me. Think about it, we can be together. Maybe if you blow up at them enough times, they'll—"

He stopped as Sediara made her hand into a fist and punched him in the stomach. Her knuckles connected with hard muscle, and they stung, but Sediara would not let Tymalt know that. She was no weakling, and would not let him think that. He released her arm, surprised—she never hit him—and regarded Sediara with eyes that seemed to burn into a spot between her shoulder blades she could not reach. With one last look over her shoulder, she realized that hurt was in his eyes. Almost turning around, Sediara marched into the house, slamming the door, then surreptitiously rubbed her fingers, when she realized that all her belongings were laid on the floor. She looked up at her mother.

"You and Tymalt must go now, Sediara. Don't give me that look. I said now, and I mean _now_. Everything you need is in here, along with some food and water. And here is your…_sword_."

Caemydia despised that Sediara used a sword, but realized the need for protection. Sediara snapped the worn sword belt around her waist, still stunned, and followed her mother out to the packhorses.

"I will waste no time on long farewells, Sediara. Tymalt. Goodbye." A stunned Sediara watched as her mother kissed first her, then surprisingly Tymalt, and with that was in the house. 

For a moment, the two stared at each other, then silently mounted their horses and started southward down the road. Sediara could still not realize how suddenly it had happened. Nothing ever happened that suddenly. But more pressing matters were at hand. Tymalt _still_ looked hurt, burn him! She had not meant what she said. Why did he take everything literally? He did not act like a true Saldean. Sediara _would not_ apologize, though. _Burn him!_

The next two weeks on the road southeast to Tar Valon passed so uneventfully that Sediara almost wished Trollocs would attack. Perhaps with a few Myrdraal to boot. Every night, it was the same routine, find an inn, bargain, wake up at the crack of dawn, and head closer towards Tar Valon. But it was illogical to wish for Shadowspawn to attack. She could not afford to lose her head.

Tymalt had been acting most strangely lately. He seemed to be staring at her whenever she turned around. His eyes were most disconcerting. That's why it was a relief when the magnificent bridge that led to Tar Valon came into view.

Entering the city, Sediara could not help gaping at…well, at _everything._ From the tall Ogier-built buildings to the bustling marketplace, Tar Valon was every bit as magnificent as everyone claimed it was. People of all cultures and places, shown by their accents and style of clothing filled the streets. Sediara longed to talk to some of them, to learn a little about each of the places she had never been to, but her destination was the White Tower, so she pressed on.

As she and Tymalt approached the heart of Tar Valon, the largest building, Power-wrought, she realized her mouth was suddenly dry. But why was she nervous? She shouldn't be. Of course she could not channel. Not Sediara, daughter of Caemydia. Certainly not. _But what if I _can? _What if I really can channel?_ The thought came unbidden into her mind.

Closer to the White Tower, Sediara saw a Warder in the famous color-changing cloaks she had heard about, training a group of young men in the sword. Oh, how she longed to be with them. She stopped and Tymalt turned towards her.

"This is where we part, Sediara. I will go ask acceptance to train, and you will see the Mistress of Novices to be tested." Sediara must have looked even more nervous than she felt, because he paused and spoke softly, "I will go with you, if you want, or wait for you outside."

It would be comforting to have her best friend with her, but she would not let him see her afraid.

"Thank you, Tymalt, but I will be fine." Her voice shook, but she radiated determination. Surprisingly, Tymalt made a gesture forward as if to hug her, but then he stepped back, gave her an encouraging smile, and headed towards the Warders-in-training. Sediara shook her head. The boy seemed to have lost his wits lately. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the many steps to the White Tower with such an expression on her face that a few even moved away to make way. This boosted her confidence so much, she half marched up the last few stairs and into the doors of the Tower.

****

A/N: Ack! I haven't read this over in months, but I wanted so badly to rewrite it! Hehe…but I did say I'd show you all how I've improved, so now you see how I wrote back then. Flame your worst, I know it's not very good ;).

Au revoir!

*Sammy-Jo*


End file.
